conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppet
"Do you know what your $#&@$ daughter did?" - Poppet Poppet is a minor character featured in the game Conker's Bad Fur Day, and later in its remake Conker: Live & Reloaded. She, along with The Experiment, are the sixth and penultimate boss fight in both games. In the Games Prior to meeting Conker, she was originally an ordinary little girl, and had apparently been so long before the events of the game. However, she was eventually kidnapped and experimented on by Professor von Kripplespac, whom possible tortured and mutilated her with the aid of his experimental Tediz. These experiments have long since left her mentally disturbed and capable of unnatural physical abilities. At some point, Conker encountered her in an underground platform surrounded by water. She is crying and pleading for her mother and father, prompting Conker to offer his assistance. However, the latter is alienated by Poppet's unnaturally advanced knowledge of military weaponry when she describes a series of nearby hostile submarines and their missiles, though she claims her knowledge is from school lessons. She then alerts him of an approaching missile as it lands between the two of them, though she is left unharmed. After destroying the submarines, Conker returns to the girl and offers to escape with her, though he secretly plots to hold her for a ransom that the parents would be forced to pay for her safety. However, Rodent lands in the lair in the Class Twenty-Two Tank and seems to recognize the girl, then frantically warns Conker of her deception. Exposed, Poppet demonstrates her unnatural abilities by twisting her head in a 360 degree angle, frightening Conker. Upon settling her head in its original position, her eyes are shown to have turned green and her voice has become ghostly and insidious. The platform beneath her opens up and The Experiment rises from it, its left arm holding Poppet in a manner similar to a hand puppet. She explains her true nature and her relationship with the Experiment, before the latter begins attacking the squirrel. Whenever she is knocked off the arm of the Experiment, she will cuss at Conker before suddenly restraining her emotions in order to maintain a calm attitude. Upon the Experiment's destruction, she will demand the machine's cooperation, before eventually accepting the futility of her actions and lamenting about her failures. In a penultimate effort to dispatch of the two squirrels, she will summon a pair of mines to destroy the tank, apparently killing Rodent in the process. After an honourable speech made by Conker toward Rodent's passing, Poppet will interrupt him and reveal her final plot to kill him, a red button she presses to activate a self destruct countdown for the entire base. She will begin laughing in her ordinary voice, before her eyes turn green once again and her laughter becomes more ghostly and demonic. Conker will flee from the base and leave her behind, eventually escaping the island on a boat before the base explodes. Appearance She is a young female chipmunk with grey fur, blonde hair with a blue bow on her head and natural blue eyes. She wears a red sleeved shirt with a blue pair of overalls that end in a skirt, her overalls sporting a pair of gold buttons on her chest and the image of a daisy stitched on the front. Whenever she switches to her more insidious persona, her eyes will change to a bright green. Although never revealed until the reveal of the Experiment, she is entirely legless, and is dependant on the Experiment for mobility. In the remake, she retains a majority of these features, though her fur is now entirely white, her nose is bright pink, her bow is now pink and she has a pair of small buck teeth. Personality Elements of her original juvenile nature prior to her capture and experimentation are evident in her behaviour before she is exposed. Her typical attitude is one of delight and amusement, despite often being expressed in inappropriate situations, such as very friendly and educational monologues about weaponry whilst in the midst of using them to achieve murder. She is also extremely intelligent in spite of her age, such intellect likely due again to her experimentation. She has an extensive knowledge of military weaponry and vehicles, though she often attempts to hide this knowledge to preserve her façade. Whenever she expressive her unnatural qualities, her behaviour becomes entirely different, if not completely a reversal of her previous attitude. Her "green eyed" self is psychopathic, brash and lacks the intellect demonstrated by her previous self, often leading to unrestrained impulses including cussing, threatening and fits of hysteria. Her voice also changes severely as her green eyed self, becoming more raspy and ghostly. This separation between the two versions of herself resembles a split personality, though the two personalities lack any explicit conflict and have a consistent comradeship, sharing intentions and ideas. Trivia * Poppet's characteristics, behaviour and overall portrayal is an explicit parody of the 1973 horror film The Exorcist. The main protagonist of that film, Regan MacNeil, inspired many of Poppet's actions. ** Both characters twist their heads at unnatural angles before stating the phrase "Do you know what she did? Your cunting daughter?", though Poppet's phrase is replaced with "Do you know what your $#&@$ daughter did?". ** Both characters also have similar voices when they switch to the alternate personality. ** Despite these similarities, it is unknown if Poppet's split personality is explicitly supernatural as Regan's was, or if it is psychological as a result of her experimentation. * Poppet's appearance is eerily identical to Berri, as both are chipmunks with blond hair, blue eyes and grey fur. This has led to speculation that she is in fact the daughter of Conker, and by extension, the daughter of Berri by illegitimate means. ** This may ironically coincide with her quoting the Exorcist, to which Conker corrects her by stating he does not have a daughter. This alludes to Berri either raised her without Conker's knowledge before her capture, or she was abandoned in her infancy. * She shares many similarities to Professor von Kripplespac, extending beyond her affiliation with his Tediz and his experiments. Both are legless, rely on his inventions for mobility and have an great knowledge of scientific and mechanical topics. ** This may imply that she was physically altered to resemble him on purpose, specifically to be designed in his own image and to replicate his nature. ** This may also imply that she was destined to replace him and appropriate his properties, inventions and ambitions. * She is also possibly invincible, as she is shown to be unaffected by the explosions of missiles when they land near her and is unharmed by shots fired from the tank. This could mean that she survived the destruction of the base. LittlegirlBFD.JPG Experiment and girl.png Littlegirl.jpeg girl and experiment.png girl failed.png girl and red button.png rare_conker_warboss.jpg Category:Chipmunks Category:Bosses Category:It's War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Swearing Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Living objects Category:Spoiled Brat Category:Antagonist Category:Destroyed Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Character Category:Wickedness Character Category:Living Characters Category:Non Protagonist Category:Animal Villains